onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:12th Supernova/Nova's World of Villains and Joy
So, I'm sure that everyone has their favourite villains in One Piece. This isn't about them. This blog is dedicated to those less popular antagonists, those brilliant minds who failed due to utter utter incompetence or someone doing something wrong. This blog is for the losers. Let's kick things off with Buggy. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Buggy2_zpsf22e6d38.gif I'll start with a quick look at the facts. Buggy was beaten the first time he showed up. And the second time. But he didn't give up. He strived and struggled until one day, something changed. One day, he got a better crew than the bunch of idiots and clowns he had before. And on that day, Buggy broke out of Impel Down and attacked Marineford. It was a turning point in this great man's life. All this time, we thought he was weak, but it turns out it was his crew that were holding him back, all this time. Why, as soon as he'd publicy sided with Whitebeard against the World Government, they were so terrified they immediately offered him the Shichibukai position so he would be less likely to utterly destroy them. What does the Foxy say? http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Foxy_zpsa702aa5a.jpg Yeah, he lost, and yeah, he was fairly annoying. But he was fighting a physically superior opponent. All he had was his brains, and he used them. All he wanted was to build the strongest crew possible, through relatively peaceful games, instead of violence and destruction. If Robin stops someone from moving so she can attack them with ease, it's not cheating or playing foul, it's perfectly fine. If Foxy does it, it's all "oh that's cheating". People don't complain when Usopp sets up traps and outwits people, so why complain when Foxy does the same thing? This poor man is nothing but a victim of ill fate and dazzling good looks. Higuma, the bravest shitty villain ever http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Higuma_zps1ae6fee8.jpg Pictured here not giving a shit about a Sea King, Higuma is often misrepresented as a weakling. Yes, he lost, but he lost to Shanks. Shanks the Yonkou. The rest of his bandits got oneshotted by a man whose strength an Admiral respects, and Higuma still escapes with his hostage (some insignificant brat). To make matters even more impressive, he escapes to sea in full knowledge that there's a massive monster roaming around, and he just doesn't care. Truly an inspirational man, even if he does look a bit like Hyouzou. Vander Decken, lover extraordinaire http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Decken_zpsa4d0c552.png Not going to lie, I struggled to decide whether to put this one in or not. Most antagonists are beaten by a protagonist, not.... another villain. And also not quite that embarassingly easily. But ah well. This man was able to stay on the run from Ryugu Kingdoms soldiers for years, and never stopped sending tokens of his love to the beautiful princess. If he wasn't a four legged moustachioed badass, that would be a romance novel plot. Instead, this brave man ended up betrayed by his own allies and imprisoned, without anyone realising that if he can move Noah then maybe they didn't need the Sea Kings to pull it after all. Bellamy the Hyena. Or Daschund, depending on how much effort the translators put in that week. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Bellamy_zpsacb4694e.png (sigh) All this man wants to do is follow orders and serve his boss Doflamingo. All he gets is beaten up and ridiculed. I mean, an island in the sky is a pretty stupid rumour to believe in, so there's one point to him. We did get our first bar fight as well, not to mention one of the best two punches in the entire series, so I have to credit him with being involved in these. Not to mention the action in the Colloseum, where he fought a lot of fairly strong people and nearly nearly won. Nearly. Krieg, the man with the golden dong http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Krieg_zpsa58eb1f7.png Another brilliant mind here. Not content with being physically strong (remember the bit where he lifted a submarine with one arm?), Krieg decided to go all Iron Man on East Blue and deck himself out with all sorts of weapons. Poison darts? An exploding spear? A net, for fishing in his spare time? Check, check, check. He commanded a vast fleet, and if he hadn't been unlucky enough to go against THE WORLD'S BEST SWORDSMAN right at the start, there's every chance he'd have ravaged the Grand Line for years. Seriously, if he got past Loguetown, there's not much that could stop him for a while. But what do you think? Want to vote for a best villain, or tell me who I missed in the comments below? Best shitty villain? Buggy Foxy Decken Bellamy Krieg Staw Category:Blog posts